Een wereld van verschil
by Annetje
Summary: Hermelien vind een bijzonder boek in de bibliotheek, als ze in een opwelling besluit het mee te nemen gebeurt er iets dat haar hele leven overhoop haalt. Hoe zou onze studiebol ermee om gaan? SLECHTE SAMENVATTING, lees maar gewoon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mensen!!! Een nieuw verhaal van mij… nouja nieuw op deze site in ieder geval. Ik wou eens een xtje proberen een time-turnerfic te maken. Vandaar…  
Nouja, ik hoop dat jullie het wat vinden…  
****Disclaimer:**** De personages in dit verhaal zijn niet van mij… Jammer genoeg :S  
Veel plezier met hst. 1**

Een boek, een kistje en een ring

"Harry, Ron, schiet OP!"

Ron gebaarde met zijn hand naar me: "Nog eventjes wachten Hermelien, Malfidus komt zo en we willen hem graag beheksen."

Ik zuchtte: "Luister nou, Malfidus komt toch niet meer, verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten begint over twee minuten en we moeten nog helemaal naar de westervleugel."

Harry zuchtte: "Ik denk dat Hermelien gelijk heeft, Ron, laten we maar naar verweer gaan. Professor Lupos heeft verteld dat we een hele interessante les krijgen."

Ik maakte me klaar om te protesteren toen ik erachter kwam dat Harry mij gelijk had gegeven.

"Laten we gaan." Harry en ik liepen de gang uit, op weg naar de westervleugel terwijl Ron met een zuur gezicht achter ons aan sjokte mompelend over de geweldige nieuwe vervloeking die hij in een boek in de bieb had gevonden. Het verbaasde me dat hij het over de bieb had. Hij deed altijd alsof het iets slechts was om te lezen. Ik wist wel beter, boeken waren geweldig. Ik kon mezelf verliezen in de bladzijden, wegdromen en even loskomen uit de dagelijkse sleur.

Net toen de laatste bel ging liepen we met z'n drieën het lokaal binnen. Professor Lupos begon met de les. Het was een erg interessante les over kroonkarpers. Professor Lupos was een goede leraar, hij wist dingen op zo'n manier uit te leggen dat zelfs Marcel het snapte. En ik wist hoeveel moeite Marcel had met leren. Ik had hem vaak genoeg geholpen.

Na 50 minuten ging de bel weer, onze lesdag zat erop. Samen met Ron en Harry liep ik het lokaal uit: "Jongens, ik weet niet wat jullie gaan doen maar ik ga naar de bibliotheek."

Ron keek me aan of ik gek was: "Waarom nu weer?"

Ik zuchtte: "Omdat we een ellenlang werkstuk voor toverdranken moeten maken en je weet hoe onredelijk professor Sneep is."

Ron zuchtte: "Het is weekend, ik ga me tot zondagavond geen zorgen om die gigantische vleermuis maken." En hij liep naar de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer.

Harry gaf me een verontschuldigende blik: "Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik ook wel een beetje genoeg gehad, ik maak het morgen wel."

Met een zucht knikte ik en hij ging achter Ron aan. Voorzichtig keek ik of niemand in de buurt was, de gang was leeg. Dus snel deed ik mijn tijdverdrijver af en stopte hem in mijn tas. Daarna hees ik mijn tas iets hoger op en liep met een opgeheven hoofd naar de bibliotheek.

Even later liep ik door de deuren de bibliotheek binnen en zette mijn tas bij een tafeltje. Ik haalde mijn opdracht uit de tas en bekeek welke boeken ik nodig zou hebben. Na zo'n 10 minuten had ik alle boeken bij elkaar, op een boek na. Ik moest een bepaald boek hebben. Alleen had ik geen idee waar die lag. Dus ging ik op zoek naar madame Rommela.

Ik was de hele bieb doorgelopen maar ze was nergens te vinden, ik nam aan dat ze in de verboden sectie zat. Ik mocht daar niet naar binnen dus nam ik het maar voor lief en ging zelf het boek maar zoeken.

Drie keer liep ik langs de toverdrank sectie voordat ik het maar opgaf. Net toen ik terug wou lopen naar de tafel viel mijn oog op een dik afgebladerd boek. Ik had net 'De tovenaarswereld (een korte samenvatting) in 1000 bladzijden' uitgelezen, zocht nog naar een nieuw boek voor wat licht leeswerk en dit boek zag er erg interessant uit.

Voorzichtig haalde ik het boek uit de kast, de kaft was leeg. Het boek voelde ook raar, licht aan. Langzaam lopend zodat ik nergens over zou struikelen liep ik met het boek naar mijn tafeltje. Daar legde ik het neer.

Ik ging op een stoel zitten en trok het boek naar me toe, haalde een keer diep adem en sloeg het open. Op de eerste bladzijde van het boek stond: '_Wat je kunt leren van anderen_' door de maraurders.

Ik vroeg me net af wie de maraurders waren toen ik me de plattegrond herinnerde die Harry van Fred en George had gekregen. Dus dit boek was van de maraurders hè? Laten we eens even kijken hoe slim ze zijn.

Voorzichtig sloeg ik de bladzijde om en schrok me te pletter. Snel keek ik om me heen of madame Rommela in de buurt was, godzijdank was ze nog nergens te bekennen. Want het boek was kapot, ik het midden van elke bladzij was een blok uitgeknipt. Het was zo gedaan dan aan elke rand nog precies een centimeter over was. Maar de lege ruimte in het boek was niet leeg, bij lange na niet.

De hele ruimte werd ingenomen door een prachtig bewerkt, houten kistje. Voordat ik het zelf doorhad had ik een beslissing genomen, ik keek nog een keer snel om me heen. Nog steeds niemand, toen stopte ik tegen beter weten het boek en het kistje in mijn tas.

Die avond was ik alleen ik de slaapzaal, ik was eerder naar bed gegaan omdat ik eigenlijk nog wat wou leren. Maar mijn gedachtes dwaalden steeds af naar het boek met het kistje erin dat nog steeds in mijn tas zat.

Ik had besloten nog niets aan Harry en Ron te vertellen, ik wou eerst kijken wat er in het kistje zat. Dus pakte ik het boek maar uit mijn tas.

Ik sloeg de kaft open en de eerste bladzijde om. Voorzichtig haalde ik het kistje uit het boek en zette het voor me op de beddensprei. Er zat een slot op. Damn!

Toen keek ik het boek eens door en warempel in de achterste kaft zat een klein gouden sleuteltje, net als van het slot. Heel secuur stak ik het sleuteltje in het slot. En met een klik opende het zich.

Met trillende handen pakte ik het deksel vast en deed het voorzichtig omhoog. Het kistje was voorzien van een inhoud verzekerings bezwering wat betekende de hele kistje was gevuld met magische bubbels die weggingen zodra je het deksel opende. Gewoon zodat de inhoud veilig bleef.

Toen alles weg was leek het alsof het donkerhouten kistje leeg was, dus tilde ik hem op en hield hem op de kop. Er viel wat op mijn laken en rolde daarna van het bed af. Snel zette ik het kistje weg en dook onder mijn bed, na bijna het hele tapijt onder mijn bed afgetast te hebben vond ik iets. Voorzichtig haalde ik het onder het bed vandaan.

Wat ik in mijn hand hield was een oude donkermetalen ring met een zwarte diamant erin, hij leek zwaar maar dat was hij niet. En als ik er zo naar keek was het precies mijn maat. Voor de tweede keer vandaag deed ik iets tegen beter weten in, ik schoof de ring om mijn vinger.

Vanaf het moment dat de ring mijn vinger raakte wist ik dat ik een fout had begaan. Zoals altijd had ik weer eens gelijk. Want op het moment dat de ring op zijn plek zat begon alles om me heen te draaien, en het leek wel alsof het achteruit werd gespoeld. Het leek zelfs alsof de grond bewoog.

Dit was niet goed, ik werd al misselijk in de draaimolen. En dit ging zo'n twintig keer sneller. Ik begon te wankelen en even later voelde ik hoe ik hard met mijn hoofd op de grond terecht kwam.

**Tada!!! Nou? Wat vonden jullie??? Revieuw aub!  
ps: ik ga dit verhaal alleen updaten als ik er tijd voor heb… sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadam! Tweede update binnen een half uur!!! Ben ik goed of wat?! #hum hum# Oki-doki… Sorry! Ik probeer het leren zo lang mogelijk te rekken…Hmmm… eerst nog bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Hey! Misschien hebben ze wel bijzondere magische gaven waar wij niets van weten… euhm… ja!  
****CeliaLauna:**** Dank je! En dat hoop ik ook!!!  
Veel plezier!  
x Anne**

Geen Ginny? 

"Hallo?" Iemand schudde aan mijn mouw. Voorzichtig deed ik mijn ogen voor een klein stukje open. Ik zag een rode waas en was opgelucht, Ginny! Ik nam tenminste aan dat het Ginny was.

Weer klonk dezelfde stem: "Hallo, ben je wakker?"

Die stem, ik herkende hem niet. Hoe kon ik Ginny's stem nou niet herkennen?

Voorzichtig opende ik mijn ogen opnieuw. Langzaam vormde de waas zich in een gezicht, het was wel een meisje. Ze was ongeveer mijn leeftijd en had groene amandelvormige ogen die me wel heel bekend voorkwamen. Alleen deed mijn hoofd zo'n zeer dat ik de moeite niet nam erover na te denken.

Het meisje glimlachte: "Oh, gelukkig je bent wakker."

Ik knipperde nog eens verdwaast met mijn ogen en mompelde: "Wiebenjij?"

Ze keek me verbaast aan: "Sorry, ik verstond je niet helemaal."

Ik haalde diep adem en zei rustig: "Wie. Ben. Jij."

"Oh, " ze glimlachte: "ik ben Lily Evers. Maar wie ben jij en wat doe jij hier?"

Voorzichtig kwam ik overeind, maar toen ik halverwege was ging ik maar snel weer liggen want mijn hoofd deed nogal zeer: "Ik ben Hermelien Griffel en waar is hier?"

Lily grinnikte zachtjes: "Hier is Zweinstein, de Griffoendor vierdejaars meisjes slaapzaal om precies te zijn."

"Oh." Zei ik "dan zit ik goed."

Ze fronste: "Hoe bedoel je?"

"Ik slaap hier."

Ze schudde bedenkelijk haar hoofd: "Nee hoor, ik slaap hier al vier jaar en ik heb jou nog nooit gezien."

De blik die ze me gaf, ineens wist ik waarvan ik haar ogen kende. Snel schoot ik omhoog: "Harry!"

Lily keek nou nog meer gepuzzeld dan daarvoor: "Wie is Harry?"

"Harry, Harry Potter!"

Langzaam schudde Lily haar hoofd: "Er zit hier geen Harry Potter, wel een James Potter" haar gezicht vertrok "maar die zoek je niet. Geloof me maar, die wil je niet zoeken."

Toen drong het tot me door: Lily Evers en James Potter, dat waren Harry's ouders. Ik was in het verleden beland!

En voor ik het wist werd alles weer zwart voor mijn ogen en raakte mijn hoofd de grond.

Het volgende dat ik me kan herinneren is een hoop gegons om me heen:

"Wie is ze?"

"Waar komt ze vandaar?"

"Waarom is ze hier?"

Ik hoorde de stem van Lily sussend klinken: "Ze heet Hermelien Griffel, ik heb geen idee waar ze vandaan komt. Maar ze had het over een Harry Potter, nouja in ieder geval voordat ze flauwviel."

Weer klonk er gegons: "Wie is Harry Potter?"

"Weet ik niet, misschien familie van James?"

Ik kreunde en opende voorzichtig mijn ogen. Ik lag nog steeds op exact dezelfde plek als de vorige keer dat ik wakker werd, het enige verschil was dat er nu nog twee andere meisjes om me heen stonden.

Niemand leek te merken dat ik wakker was, ze waren veel te druk bezig met theorieën bedenken over wie ik was enzo.

Zachtjes kuchte ik. De drie meisjes schrokken op en Lily zei: "Oh, gelukkig. Je bent wakker, waarom viel je nou flauw?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en probeerde op te staan, dit lukte niet helemaal dus hielp een van de twee meisjes die ook over me heen gestaan had me overeind. Ze loodste me naar een bed waar ik uitgeput ging zitten.

Het meisje wat me overeind had geholpen stak haar hand naar me uit: "Ik ben Lynn Thésis."

Ik glimlachte en schudde haar hand: "Hermelien Griffel." Ik nam haar in me op, ze was best mooi. Ze was slank, had schouderlang blond haar en blauwe ogen, ongeveer de kleur van water.

Toen sprak het andere meisje: "En ik ben Aure Kiana, aangenaam." Ik nam haar ook in me op, ze was ook slank en blond. Alleen een heel ander soort blond als Lynn, Lynn zat meer aan de kant van donkerblond, maar Aure's haar was echt witblond en kwam tot halverwege haar rug. Verder had Aure grijs/blauwe ogen, het leek net alsof ze heel licht blauw waren, bijna wit. Haar huid was ook erg licht. Ze zag dat ik naar haar hand keek en glimlachte naar me: "Hoe vaak ik ook in de zon lig, bruiner dan dit word het niet. Eerder roder."

Ik lachte: "Ik voel voor je."

Ze snoof: "Ja, vast wel. Je bent poepie bruin, jij."

Lily sloeg haar speels: "Ach houd je mond pessimist die je bent."

Aure snoof weer: "Ik ben geen pessimist, maar een optimist met ervaring."

We lachten alle drie en ik probeerde op te staan, wonderlijk genoeg bleef ik inderdaad rechtop: "Ik moet met Perkamentus spreken."

Ze keken me alledrie geschokt aan en Lily stotterde: "W-weet je het dan nog niet?"

Ik keek van gezicht naar gezicht: "Wat?"

Aure zei zo zacht dat ik het bijna niet kon horen: "H-hij i-is vorige week... vorige week euhm... Hij is gestorven."

**Awww… arme Perks. Ach ja hij was al oud en… hey wacht is ffkes… huh? Naja, ik denk dat ik dan toch maar aan het leren moet he? Tot het volgend hst! (6)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Het is nu al weer bijna 2 maand geleden dat ik heb geupdate 0o Ach ja, het is vakantie en eind van het jaar en ik ben ziek… enzo. Okey, ik geef het toe ik ben slecht. Maar in ieder geval heb ik nu geupdate, en ik ga zo ****proberen**** te schrijven. We zien wel hoe het loopt ;) Maaruh, ik zal nog ff iedereen bedanken en dan kunnen jullie aan het lezen :D  
****Love Fantasy:**** Nou gewoon… niet meer ademen en dan stopt je hart vanzelf wel n xtje.  
****CeliaLauna:**** Ach, Hermelien is net zo'n 20 jaar terug in de tijd gereisd. Hoe zou jij reageren?  
Naja, veel plezier met lezen.  
x Anne**

De Maraurders

Ik plofte weer terug op het bed en mijn mond viel open: "D-dat kan niet!"

Maar na een blik over hun gezichten wist ik dat ze het meenden. Mijn hersens werkten op volle snelheid, dit kon niet kloppen! Perkamentus was er net err... over zo'n 20 jaar nog, hoe kon hij dan nu dood zijn.

"H-hoe is h-hij gestorven dan?"

Lynn schudde droef haar hoofd: "Dat willen ze ons niet vertellen, morgen word hij begraven. "

Ik keek naar de serieuze gezichten van de meisjes en begon te glimlachen: "Hij kan niet morgen begraven worden."

Ze keken me aan of ik gek was en Lily vroeg: "Hoezo niet?"

"Over 20 jaar leeft hij nog, hij kan nu niet dood zijn." Lachte ik.

Aure legde haar koude hand op mijn voorhoofd: "Ze heeft geen koorts."

En ik begon nog harder te lachen: "Snappen jullie het niet? Iemand neemt jullie allemaal in de maling. Perkamentus leeft, ik zweer het."

Even wisselden ze blikken uit en ik wist dat ze allemaal dachten dat ik compleet gestoord was. Dus kalmeerde ik mezelf en vroeg ze bij me op het bed te gaan zitten. Ik moest ze het hele verhaal maar vertellen.

Dus toen ze zaten begon ik te vertellen, over dat ik uit de toekomst kwam en dat ik vrienden was met de zoon van Lily. In mijn achterhoofd wist ik dat ze twee keuzes hadden: Of ze zouden me geloven, wat heel onwaarschijnlijk was. Of ze zouden me compleet gestoord vinden, hier probeerde ik maar niet aan te denken. Ook vertelde ik ze over het boek en het kistje. Ze zaten alledrie met open mond aan te staren.

Toen ik klaar was bleef het vijf lange minuten stil, ik was net bang dat ze me non-verbaal aan het beheksen waren toen Lynn sprak: "Dat... is... VET!"

Aure en Lily grijnsden ook. Lily zei: "Het verhaal klinkt niet geloofwaardig, vooral niet het stukje waarin ik een zoon heb die Harry POTTER heet." Ze snoof even: "Al mag ik hopen dat dat dan is van een aardig familielid van James, al betwijfel ik of hij die heeft."

Van binnen grinnikte ik: 'Ze moest eens weten...' maar ik hield mijn gezicht strak: "Is professor Anderling er dan misschien?"

De drie meiden keken me met grote ogen aan en Lynn vroeg: "Professor? Geeft ze dan NOG les?"

Ik knikte: "Ja, ze geeft transfiguratie."

Lily lachte: "Ik heb medelijden met mijn zoon… nog steeds Anderling. Maar ze is er wel, ja. We moeten haar wel even gaan zoeken. Kun je lopen?"

"Geen idee." Voorzichtig zette ik mezelf af van het bed en liep een eindje: "Ik denk wel dat het luk-woah!" Ik viel bijna, maar gelukkig ving Aure me op.

Lynn grijnsde: "Bijna…"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Jammer dan, ik MOET professor Anderling spreken." En ik liep de slaapzaal uit en de trap af, wat niet zo'n goed idee was want toen ik bijna aan het eind van de trap was struikelde ik en viel de laatste zes treden ofzo.

Terwijl ik kreunend overeind probeerde te komen hoorde ik Lily, Lynn en Aure de trap af stormen maar plotseling stil blijven staan en ik had zo'n vaag vermoeden dat er iemand voor me stond. En ja hoor, er verscheen een hand in mijn gezichtsveld die ik aanpakte.

Met verbazende kracht werd ik overeind getrokken en een arrogante stem zei: "Wees niet al te vol van jezelf, je bent niet het allereerste meisje dat voor me is gevallen.

Lily en Aure snoven luid en Lynn zei: "Ach Zwarts, ga iemand anders lastig vallen."

ZWARTS?! Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog en ik zag nog net hoe een knappe donkerharige jongen met donkerbruine ogen naar me knipoogde voor hij zich omdraaide en naar een groepje jongens dat bij de haard zat liep.

Ik stond aan de grond genageld, de jongen die me geholpen had… Was de eerste persoon die het ooit voor elkaar had gekregen uit Azkaban te ontsnappen. "Sirius Zwarts." Fluisterde ik.

"Wat zei je?" vroeg Lily die naast me was komen staan.

"Ik? Niets!" het leek me niet zo slim om ze te vertellen dat hij een toekomstige gevangene/voortvluchtige was.

"Nou, kom op dan. Op naar Anderling." Zei Lynn met een zucht, ze was blijkbaar niet echt blij met ons aankomende bezoek. Maar sloeg toch haar arm om me heen een hielp me naar het portretgat.

Voor we het portretgat doorklommen keek ik nog snel een keer naar de haard en zag dat Sirius Zwarts was gaan zitten bij een ratachtige jongen, harry's vader James en… PROFESSOR LUPOS!!! Even haperde mijn adem en Aure vroeg: "Wat is er Hermelien?"

Ik gebaarde naar de jongens bij de haard: "Wie zijn dat?"

Lily snoof: "Dat zijn de Maraurders: Sirius Zwarts heb je net gezien, die kleine jongen met het bruine haar is Peter Pippeling, de jongen naast Zwarts is James Potter en die ene die leest is Remus Lupos, hij is nog wel oké. Wat is er met hun dan?"

"D-d-dat is P-professor L-lupos…"

Aure en Lynn proestten het uit terwijl Lily gijnsde: "Ach ja, het viel te verwachtten. Welk vak geeft hij eigenlijk?"

Ik schrok, dit had ik niet mogen vertellen…: "Beloven jullie het niet verder te vertellen?" Ze knikten: "Hij geeft verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten."

"Awwww…" Lynn leek teleurgesteld: "Ik had verwacht dat hij iets saais als runenleer of geschiedenis van toverkunst zou geven."

En toen barstten we alle vier in lachen uit, terwijl we naar professor Anderling's kantoortje liepen… Nouja ik strompelde meer, maar wat wil je nadat je twee keer bent flauwgevallen en daarna nog eens van de trap bent gevallen?

**Nou, dat was het dan… Ja… Oke… Revieuwen aub?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hè, hè, eindelijk weer een update voor dit verhaal. Dit vond ik echt een helemaal té geweldig hoofdstuk! Nu komen jullie eindelijk achter de 'zin' van dit verhaal en daarbij was het gewoon vet om te schrijven…  
****CeliaLauna:**** Nou, als je het vorig hoofdstuk niet snapt dan zal het deze keer niet veel beter gaan… Ik hoop van wel maar als je het toch niet snapt gewoon vragen, dan zal ik kijken of ik ut kan uitleggen  
****The Writing Quill:**** Daar kom je deze keer dan achter… En volgens mij heeft het deze keer zelfs langer geduurt dan de vorige keer :S  
Naja, ik zal jullie niet langer wachtend houden, veel plezier met lezen.  
x Anne**

Elementals

Bij professor Anderling's kantoor aangekomen klopte Aure op de deur, een strenge stem zei: "Binnen."

Lily hield de deur voor me open en Lynn hield me vast terwijl ik naar binnen strompelde. Anderling stond geschrokken op: "Wat is er gebeurt?" Snel liep ze om haar bureau heen en schoof een stoel bij waar ik in ging zitten.

Terwijl Lily de deur achter ons sloot gingen Lynn en Aure naast me zitten, toen Lily ook zat schraapte ik al mijn moed bij elkaar en sprak met een trillende stem: "Hallo… professor, ik ben Hermelien Griffel." Ik had bijna gezegd: ik kom uit de toekomst, maar toen realiseerde ik me hoe raar dat zou klinken.

Maar alleen mijn naam leek al genoeg te zijn, professor Anderling werd lijkwit en ging snel achter haar bureau zitten, haar hoofd achterover en haar handen voor haar gezicht.

Na een tijdje doodstil te hebben gezeten kwam ze weer overeind en fluisterde: "Dus het is waar, je bent inderdaad gekomen… Van waar? Als ik vragen mag."

Zachtjes zei ik: "Van hier, zo'n twintig jaar verder."

Even leek het of ze flauw zou gaan vallen. Toen leek ze haarzelf bij elkaar te rapen en stond op: "Oké, dan moeten we meteen beginnen."

Ik keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Aure, Lily en Lynn die al net zo verbaast terugkeken. Aure vroeg: "Beginnen waaraan?"

Ze keek me met opengesperde ogen aan: "Je weet het niet?" Toen keek ze naar de meiden: "En jullie ook niet?"

Lynn haalde haar schouders op: "Wat weten we niet, professor?"

Met een zucht liet Anderling zich terug in haar stoel vallen: "Dit is slecht… Albus ook met zijn afschuwelijke timing, waarom nu?"

Ineens herinnerde ik me waarom we híer zaten: "Professor?" vroeg ik. "Hoe kan het dat professor Perkamentus dood is, als hij in… -nouja- mijn tijd nog leeft."

Ze keek ons serieus aan door haar rechthoekige brilletje, toen pakte ze haar toverstok en wees naar de deur die in het slot sprong. Met een hand gebaarde ze ons dichterbij te komen en we schoven onze stoelen zo dichtbij dat we met onze knieën tegen haar bureau aan zaten.

Professor Anderling leunde voorover over haar bureau en zei met een zachte, dwingende stem: "Jullie moeten beloven dit aan geen mens door te vertellen." We knikten alle vier een voor een, toen ging ze verder: "Het gerucht wat verspreid is over professor Perkamentus' dood is juist dat: Een gerucht. Wij, van de orde van de feniks waren genoodzaakt dit gerucht te verspreiden omdat anders zijn leven wel in gevaar zou worden gebracht. Op dit moment is hij ontvoerd, het gebeurde allemaal zo snel… we waren te laat om hem te helpen."

Lynn deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen maar professor Anderling hield haar hand op en ze deed haar mond weer dicht: "Een paar dagen geleden kregen we een bericht, we konden er geen eind aan vastknopen. Maar toen herinnerden we ons een paar weken geleden: Sybillia Zwamdrift uit Ravenklauw, kreeg een toeva- -hum- visioen. Ze deed ontzettend overdreven en uiteindelijk bleek dat ze daadwerkelijk de waarheid had gezien: Ze vertelde dat er een vreemdeling uit de toekomst zou komen om de Elementals te voltooien. Alleen dan zouden we de feniks kunnen helpen. Wij dachten in heb begin dat ze het over de orde had. Maar toen verdween professor Perkamentus en realiseerden we ons dat hij en niet de orde bedoelt werd. Het bericht bleek van professor Perkamentus te komen en bestond uit vijf woorden: Evers Thésis Kiana Griffel VWLA. We kwamen er al snel achter dat de eerste drie namen van jullie waren." Professor Anderling knikte naar Lily, Aure en Lynn die haar met open mond aan zaten te staren.

"Maar de vierde naam konden we niet vinden. Hier kwam de voorspelling van Sybillia van pas, en nu ben jij hier." Ze knikte ook naar mij voor ze verder ging. "Het vijfde woord heeft met de Elementals te maken, denken we. Ons vermoeden is dat VWLA voor de elementen staan die jullie beheersen: De eerste naam, die van u, juffrouw Evers hoort bij de eerste letter: de v van Vuur. Juffrouw Thésis heeft Water, juffrouw Kiana heeft Lucht. En dat laat Aarde voor u over, juffrouw Griffel."

Toen iedereen van de schok was bekomen stak Lynn aarzelend haar hand op: "Euhm… professor, wat IS een Elemental?"

"Een Elemental is een speciaal soort toveraar of heks die behalve toverkrachten ook nog een element beheerst." Legde ik uit. "De oudste documentatie van Elementals loopt terug naar de Grieken, daar werd de kracht voor het eerst bij de mensen gelegd. De Griekse god Zeus besloot dat goden te ver van de natuur afstonden om hem te beheersen, dus gaf hij deze kracht aan vier stervelingen die voor hun element moesten zorgen en moesten voorkomen dat de wereld uit balans raakte. Sindsdien is er in elke generatie een groep Elementals opgestaan om de wereld in balans te houden." Sloot ik nerveus af, spelend met de donkere ring die nog steeds om mijn vinger zat.

Met een diepe teug lucht realiseerde ik me plotseling iets, in het boek, het boek waar deze ring uit was gekomen had gestaan: '_Wat je kunt leren van anderen_' door de maraurders… de maraurders, dat was hoe Lily het groepje bij de haard had genoemd. Misschien waren hun het geweest die…

"Uitmuntend juffrouw Griffel, ik kan me voorstellen dat u een uitstekende leerling bent."

Ik werd ruw uit mijn gedachtestroom gehaald door dit compliment maar knikte: "Ik heb uitmuntend in bijna al mijn vakken."

Lynn stootte Lily aan die naast haar zit: "Klinkt alsof je je soulmate hebt gevonden."

Lily wierp haar een boze blik toe en grijnsde naar me: "Ze is gewoon jaloers."

Lynn rolde met haar ogen: "SOMMIGE mensen hebben betere dingen te doen op hun vrije zaterdag dan leren."

Professor Anderling kuchte: "Even terug naar het onderwerp graag." We knikten en keken toe hoe professor Anderling een ketting uit haar bovenste bureaula haalde. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen en zag dat op het donkerijzeren amulet kleine wolkjes op de voorkant stonden, en achterop ,als ik het goed had gelezen, stond 'AER'.

Ze hield het Amulet voor Aure die er met grote ogen naar staarde: "Toe maar, als het goed is is deze van jou."

Langzaam reikte ze haar hand uit naar de ketting, op het moment dat ze deze met haar vingertoppen aanraakte gloeide hij lichtblauw. De gloed verspreidde zich over Aure's vingers tot haar hele lichaam gloeide, we moesten ons gezicht afwenden omdat de gloed te sterk was.

Toen het licht verdween keken we allemaal naar Aure die met het amulet in haar handen, ogen zo groot als schoteltjes naar zichzelf staarde, wij deden exact hetzelfde.

Waar net nog een witblond, grijsogig vijftienjarig meisje had gestaan stond nu een vrouw van minstens twintig, haar haren die nu tot haar dijbenen hingen waren spierwit met een lichte blauwe gloed eroverheen en het leek net of ze wapperden hoewel er geen wind was in het kantoor. Haar grijze ogen waren iets blauwer geworden zodat ze een zachtblauwe kleur hadden. En had ze net nog haar griffoendor schooluniform aan, nu droeg ze een lichtblauwe, wijde jurk tot op de grond die los om haar lichaam hing en ook leek te wapperen.

Zelfs Anderling leek sprakeloos, de eerste die wat zei was Aure zelf: "Holy SHIT! Mijn ouders vermoorden me!"

**Uh-oh, wat the f#ck was dat?? :P dat merk je dan de volgende keer wel hè ;D Wel reviewen hoor **


	5. Chapter 5

**Héhé, eindelijk weer een update van mij! Ik ben echte helemaal verliefd op dit verhaal aan het worden (L)!! Naja, hopen dat het zo blijft hè ;) We zullen wel zien…  
****The Writing Quill:**** Wat zou jij gezegd hebben dan? Ik waarschijnlijk iets id trant van Holy Sh#t!! en dan flauwvallen :  
****Cicillia:**** Snel genoeg? (A)  
Ugh! Je kunt echt merken dat ik veeeeel te lang 8er msn zit… ach ja, ik heb geen leven dus wat moet je dan ;) IIG veel plezier hiermee!  
x Anne**

Aer

We konden onze ogen niet van Aure afhouden en Anderling mompelde: "Dat is uiterst interessant."

Aure leek hysterisch te worden: "INTERESSANT?! IN-TE-RE-SANT?! DIT KOMT NIET IN DE BUURT VAN INTERESSANT, EERDER AFSCHUWELIJK!! WIE ÍS DIT?!"

"Aer." Zei professor Anderling simpelweg.

"WAT?!" Aure begon te hyperventileren.

Lily rende snel naar haar toe en liet haar zachtjes zitten: "Rustig blijven ademhalen, Aure kom op. Dit is NIET het moment!"

Langzaam maar zeker werd haar ademhaling weer rustiger, toen vroeg ze aan Anderling: "Hoe word ik weer normaal?"

"Je zou het gewoon moeten kunnen doen wanneer je wilt, maar ik denk dat dat nog wat training zou vergen dus voor nu lijkt het me slim gewoon het amulet los te laten."

Alsof het haar gebrand had liet Aure het amulet op Anderlings bureau vallen waar het met een doffe 'bonk' neerviel. Even gebeurde er niets en toen veranderde ze langzaam weer terug in haarzelf.

Lynn knipperde met haar ogen: "Hé, waar is de lichtshow?"

Zachtjes grinnikten Lily, Aure en ik, zelfs Anderling glimlachte, waarna ze weer serieus werd: "De 'Lichtshow' zoals jij het noemt is alleen de eerst keer dat het amulet word aangeraakt, en werkt alleen bij de uitverkoren Elementals."

"U bedoeld dat wij ook een amulet hebben?" Vroeg Lily verbaasd.

Anderling knikte: "Het amulet is de enige manier om je krachten te ontketenen. Je kunt je hele leven Elemental zijn en nog geen vlammetje kunnen besturen als je niet je amulet hebt aangeraakt."

"Heeft u onze amuletten dan ook?" Vroeg Lynn gretig.

Anderling schudde triest haar hoofd: "Deze had ik omdat hij van mijn grootmoeder was geweest, de andere drie amuletten zijn er nog niet."

"Wacht." Onderbrak Aure ons: "Ik heb nu kracht over wat? Lucht?"

"Dat is het idee ja, alleen zullen jullie veel moeten oefenen. En de overige amuletten zullen door jullie zelf opgehaald moeten worden. De orde heeft nog een ander amulet gedetecteerd. Als jullie willen kunnen jullie vanavond nog vertrekken." Zei Anderling.

Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan: "En school dan?"

Lynn proestte het uit maar Lily keek ook naar Anderling die mij indringend aankeek: "Als de voorspellingen waar zijn is dit belangrijker. De man die professor Perkamentus heeft ontvoerd heeft zijn zinnen op de amuletten gezet. Als hij ze eerder in handen krijgt zou dat het eind kunnen betekenen van de wereld."

Lily keek bezorgd: "Maar is dat niet ontzettend gevaarlijk?"

Een wind blies ons op de grond, Aure torende woedend boven ons uit: "GEVAARLIJK?! ALS WE HET NIET DOEN ZOU DE WERELD KUNNEN EINDIGEN!!" Ze had het amulet in aan handen en ik realiseerde me dat de windvlaag van haar was gekomen.

Lynn sprong overeind: "Dat is niet eerlijk! Heeft je moeder je nooit geleerd iemand van je eigen krachtniveau te pesten?"

Dit leek Aure gelukkig te kalmeren en ze legde het amulet weer snel op het bureau neer. De rest van ons probeerden overeind te komen, we waren lichtelijk verwaait maar verder prima.

Anderling kuchte en deed een poging haar haar weer een beetje netjes te krijgen, met succes. Ik daarentegen had het jaren geleden al opgegeven mijn haar netjes te krijgen en plukte een verdwaalde ganzenveer uit mijn bos en legde weer hem op het bureau neer. Lily klopte stof van haar gewaad en Lynn wreef over haar hoofd waar een vliegend boek haar had geraakt.

Beschaamd keek Aure naar de rotzooi die ze had aangericht, alles wat op professor Anderling's bureau had gelegen lag door het hele kantoor verspreid: "Sorry, ik bedoelde het niet zo." Mompelde ze zachtjes.

Lily sloeg een arm om haar heen en duwde haar zachtjes in een van de stoelen: "Het is goed, dat weten we toch."

Anderling ging weer achter haar bureau zitten en zei: "Het ziet er naar uit dat we zo snel mogelijk moeten beginnen met de training."

Aure keek haar aan: "Maar eerst het volgende amulet." Het was geen vraag, eerder een vaststelling.

"Ja, eerst het tweede amulet." Knikte Anderling terwijl ze een keer met haar toverstok zwiepte om alles weer terug te zetten waar het stond. Toen gebaarde ze Lynn en mij weer te gaan zitten.

Ze keek ons indringend door haar rechthoekige brillenglazen aan: "Zoals ik al had verteld hebben we een ander amulet gelokaliseerd, we weten waar het ongeveer ligt maar niet de precieze locatie of welk amulet het is."

"Waar is het?" Vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

Even leek professor Anderling te aarzelen, toen zei ze: "In Japan."

Voor heel even was het doodstil in het kantoor, toen barstte Lynn in lachen uit: "JAPAN?!"

Professor Anderling leek het minder grappig te vinden en keek haar fronsend aan: "Ja, Japan."

Lynn hield op met lachen: "U méént het?"

"Ja, juffrouw Thésis. Waarom zou ik het anders zeggen." Vroeg Anderling verbaast.

Ik zou gezworen kunnen hebben dat Lynn iets mompelde in de trant van: "Komisch effect." Maar tegen professor Anderling haalde ze haar schouders op.

"Waar precies?" Vroeg ik.

Even keek professor Anderling me indringend aan, toen ging ze verder: "Als onze vindingen correct zijn ligt het ergens in kasteel Himeji."

Ergens vaag achter in mijn hoofd kon ik me een klein stukje tekst dat ik ooit over kasteel Himeji had gelezen herinneren: 'In de veertiende eeuw was er een fort gebouwd dat door de volgende generaties verder uitgebouwd werd tot een gigantisch kasteel op een bergtop dat in zestienhonderd… negen, geloof ik, klaar was.' Meer wist ik er niet over.

"En weten we ook waar in het kasteel?" Vroeg Lynn.

Professor Anderling schudde triest haar hoofd: "Maar iemand uit de plaatselijke bevolking is ook lid van de orde en zal jullie helpen het amulet te vinden."

Aure knikte: "Oké, laten we gaan."

"Maar… maar…" Lily keek onzeker van gezicht naar gezicht: "Weten we dit zeker? Ik bedoel… Het is lévensgeváárlijk."

Lynn knikte: "Weten we lieverd, maar we moeten de wereld redden… alweer." Ze knipoogde speels.

Lily leek overstag te gaan en zuchtte: "Waarom moeten de goeden altijd zo jong sterven?"

Waarna zij, Lynn, Aure en ik het uitproestten.

Een uur later stonden we alle vier klaar voor de grote open haard in professor Perkamentus' kantoor. Ik had een donkere jeans en zwart truitje van Lynn geleend, het bleek dat we precies dezelfde maat hadden. De meiden hadden ook allemaal hun schooluniform verruild voor jeans en een donkergekleurd topje. Aure had ook haar amulet omgehangen, maar dan wel onder haar lichtgrijze topje.

Professor Anderling keek ons zuchtend aan: "Oké, ik heb Yoko geïnformeerd. Als het goed is zouden jullie in haar huiskamer moeten landen." We knikten tegelijk. "Meteen wanneer jullie het amulet gevonden hebben verwacht ik jullie terug." Weer knikten we. "En waarschuw me onmiddellijk als er iets verkeerd gaat."

"Yess, miss." Salueerde Lynn.

"Goed…" Professor Anderling leek even te twijfelen en knikte toen: "Hier is de viavia, veel succes meisjes."

Gevieren liepen we naar het bureau en pakten de viavia vast. Ik voelde een rukje aan mijn navel en tegelijkertijd kwamen mijn voeten van de grond, voor ik het wist tolde ik samen met Lynn, Lily en Aure om de lege documentenmap die als viavia had gediend heen, mijn longen uit mijn lijf gillend.

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Ps, tip zoek Himeji eens op… er staan echt prachtige plaatjes van het kasteel op internet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo allemaal… SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! Hoezo ik lijk wel dood?! Geen van mijn verhalen geupdate in, hoe lang? Ik ben echt triest! Maaruh hier issie dan, veel te laat en triest kort: Het volgende hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Ik beloof plechtig dat ik beter mijn best zal doen vaker up te daten. Het is gewoon school en werk en hum-Supernatural-hum.  
Naja, nog ff de bedankjes:  
****Cicillia:**** Euhm… riiight snel hè? En btw gaaf! Ik vind de elementen echt helemaal awesome, mijn element is vuur (ben dan ook een halve pyromaan (A))  
****The Writing Quill:**** Geen id eigenlijk, miss kan het wel maar is net zoiets als dat je uit het raam van een auto gilt… je hoort er zelf bijna niets van maar gilt wel. Dus praten denk ik niet, omdat je elkaar dus niet kan verstaan. En I KNOW, het kasteel is echt zoo gaaf… alleen kan ik nergens een plattegrond vinden (wat zuigt want nu moet ik dus zelf bedenken hoe de binnenkant eruit ziet)  
****mrs. Magic:**** Het heeft 'eventjes' geduurt, maar hier is hij dan hoor ^^  
****Lotte:**** Nou, het wachten is over… eindelijk :P  
Dat was het wel gloof ik, veel plezier met het nieuwe hoofdstuk.  
x Anne**

Samurai en kimono's

Met een luide bonk raakte mijn rug de grond en alle lucht werd uit mijn longen geperst. Happend naar adem probeerde ik me los te maken uit de kluwen mensen die op de harde, houten vloer lag.

Ik hoorde Lynn roepen: "Iemand haal die zweetvoeten uit mijn gezicht!"

"Haal dan maar eerst je elleboog uit mijn ribben." Riep Lily.

Aure kreunde ergens bij mijn oor en ik hapte nog steeds naar adem. Ineens hoorde ik een raar geluid dat een beetje klonk als 'zinnnggg'. Ik duwde een arm van mijn gezicht en zag dat we omringt waren door mensen in samurai kostuums, allemaal met hun bijpassende zwaarden op ons gericht.

"Uh-oh." Piepte Aure.

"Wat?! Wat is er?" hoorde ik Lynn zeggen.

Lily kuchte: "Geloof me, dat wil je niet weten."

De samurai voor mij begon rap in het Japans te praten. Ik piepte: "Kent iemand Japans?"

"Nope."

"Nee."

"Nuh-uh."

Sneller dan ik had verwacht en met een redelijk aantal blauwe plekken en schrammen stonden we even later alle vier overeind.

"Shiiit…" Lynn keek de samurai aan die net voor mij stond en nog steeds in rap Japans tegen ons aan het praten was. Aan zijn toon was te merken dat hij geïrriteerd begon te raken en geen van ons had enig idee wat te doen.

Een jaar of wat geleden had ik een cursus Japans proberen te volgen maar na een week of twee was ik ermee gestopt. Dus probeerde ik het enige woord dat ik nog wist: "Moshi-moshi."

De man hield meteen zijn mond en er gonsde een gefluister door de groep die ons omringde. Plots klonk er een geklik dat onze kant op kwam en even later kwam er een jonge vrouw in kimono om de hoek de gang in. Ze hield haar hand op en alle samurai stopten hun zwaard weg en bogen naar haar.

Toen keek ze naar ons: "Komen jullie van Minerva Anderling?" Ze had een zwaar accent maar in ieder geval sprak ze Engels.

"Ja, dat klopt. Zij heeft ons hierheen gestuurd om de volgende amulet te halen." Zei Lily.

De vrouw knikte naar de samurai, die vertrokken. Toen ze weg waren liep ze naar ons toe en gebaarde ons haar te volgen. We liepen twee gangen uit en gingen uiteindelijk een klein kamertje binnen.

Ze gebaarde ons te gaan zitten en toen we alle vijf in een cirkel op de vloer zaten keek de vrouw ons een voor een aan: "Jullie zijn dus de vier uitverkorenen. Jullie zijn jong, maar jullie maken een kans."

Lynn kuchte: "Dat is allemaal wel leuk Enso maar wie bent u en zouden we niet naar de amulet moeten zoeken?"

"Oh, het spijt mij zeer. Mijn naam is Yoko Kakashi, ik ben een van de lady's van dit kasteel." De vrouw leek oprecht spijt te hebben en boog haar hoofd.

Lily glimlachte: "Dit zijn Aure, Hermelien, Lynn en ik ben Lily, aangenaam. Als ik mag vragen waarom kregen we een gewapende welkomstservice?"

"Ja," zei Lynn. "en waarom die samurai outfits?"

Yoko keek ons geschrokken aan: "Heeft Minerva jullie dit niet verteld? Nou dames, welkom in de 14e eeuw."

Mijn mond zakte open en vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat Lily, Lynn en Aure hetzelfde hadden.

"U bedoelt…" Begon Aure.

Yoko glimlachte vriendelijk: "Over twee maanden raakt de amulet verloren in een oorlog, dit is het laatste moment waarop het duidelijk is."

"Hoe- hoe weet u wat er in de toekomst gebeurt?" vroeg Lily verbaast.

"Ik heb het zicht. Zo wist ik ook dat jullie kwamen. De krachten hebben mij een visioen gegeven over Julie komst en daarom wist ik dat ik jullie moest helpen."

"Euhm… Mevrouw Yoko, weet u misschien ook waar we de amulet kunnen vinden. Of welk amulet het is?" vroeg Aure voorzichtig.

Maar Yoko schudde triest haar hoofd: "Het spijt me dames, ik krijg wat de krachten me geven en ze lieten me alleen jullie zien." Toen keek ze Aure aan: "Jij bent erg krachtig, wees niet bang het te gebruiken."

Aure fronste maar zei niets en ik zag Lynn en Lily een blik uitwisselen.

Toen kuchte Yoko: "Ik vind jullie kledij erg mooi, maar ik ben bang dat het hier te erg opvalt. We zullen jullie nieuwe kleren moeten vinden. En in ieder geval een paar Japanse woorden leren want met alleen 'moshi-moshi' kom je niet zo ver." En ze glimlachte naar mij.

Ik voelde dat ik bloosde: "Ik heb geprobeerd een cursus Japans te volgen maar het wou niet echt lukken."

Ze glimlachte en knikte: "Het was voor mij ook erg moeilijk Engels te leren, als ik geen hulp had gehad was het me nooit gelukt. De hele grammatica en spelling is anders. Maar ik vind het toch knap dat je het hebt geprobeerd." Toen stond ze op en gebaarde ons haar te volgen.

We gingen terug de gang op, een andere deur door, twee trappen op en nog een gang uit en toen stonden we in een prachtige grote kamer waarin allemaal vrouwen bezig waren met verschillende dingen, de ene kamde haar haar, een andere was iets aan het weven en weer een andere vrouw was make-up aan het aanbrengen.

Yoko zei wat in het Japans en alle vrouwen keken op, een voor een glimlachten ze naar elkaar, legde hun spullen neer en kwamen op ons af. Langzaam weken we achteruit maar Yoko draaide zich met een glimlach naar ons om: "Maak je geen zorgen dames, dit zijn vriendinnen van mij, ze gaan me helpen jullie hier te laten passen."

Voor mijn gevoel een uur van getrek, gespeld en gepas later stonden we alle vier naast elkaar. Perfecte Japanse dames in volle glorie, kimono, houten schoenen en alles. De vrouwen stonden tevreden naar ons te kijken en klopten elkaar op de rug.

Lynn, die naast mij stond, wriemelde heen en weer en fluisterde in mijn oor: "Moeten die dingen zo strak?"

Ik knikte: "Dat is traditie, het is net zoiets als een korset bij ons. De vrouwen hier moeten klein en dun zijn."

Ze kreunde: "Maar ik kan niet ademen."

"Daar raak je aan gewend."

Lynn en ik draaiden ons geschrokken om, Yoko stond glimlachend achter ons: "Geloof me, na een uur of drie voel je je ribben niet meer en dan is het niet zo erg."

Lynn piepte: "Maar ik houd ervan om mijn ribben te voelen, straks breken ze af en dan heb ik het niet eens door."

Een van de oudere vrouwen onder de groep stapte naar voren en zei iets. Lily en Aure draaiden zich ook om naar Yoko: "Wat zei ze?"

Yoko glimlachte, het is een oud Japans gezegde. Het komt een beet je neer op: "Wie mooi wil zijn moet pijn lijden."

Lily zuchtte: "Het is ook overal hetzelfde."

Waardoor Aure, Lynn, Yoko en ik in lachen uitbarstten.

Plots klonk er gekletter van ijzer op de gang. Yoko hield meteen op met lachen en de andere vrouwen gingen snel terug naar hun plek. Yoko greep Lily en mij bij onze polsen en sleepte ons mee naar een kast waar ze ons induwde. Lynn en Aure die achter ons aan waren gekomen duwde ze er ook bij: "Wees alsjeblieft stil." Haar gezicht zag eruit alsof ze elk moment kon beginnen met huilen.

Toen sloot ze de deuren en werd het pikkedonker ik de kast. We hoorden hoe de deur van het vertrek open ging en het gekletter van ijzer ging door de kamer in. Ik realiseerde me dat het de samurai harnassen moesten zijn. Toen hoorde ik een zware stem in het Japans praten, het enige woord wat ik herkende was Yoko. En de man klonk niet blij.

Wat voor problemen had ze zich op de hals gehaald door ons te helpen, en dat in een tijd waar als mensen iets nieuws deden ze ter dood veroordeeld werden… op de meest gruwelijke manieren.

**Oooh… cliffhanger sorry daarvoor maar anders had het nóg langer geduurd. Ik heb de locatie van het volgende amulet nu al bepaald :) Ben er echt blij mee, net zo'n mooie plek als deze… maar eerst moeten ze hier nog het amulet vinden hè ;P naja, laat ff weten wat jullie van dit hst vonden.**


End file.
